


ninety percent humidity

by littledust



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha gets caught in a rainstorm on the way to Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ninety percent humidity

"I'm waiting for the day you choose to enter the room like a normal person," Clint says without looking up from his book.

Natasha shuts the window and starts squeezing the rain out of her hair, careless of the carpet. It's just one of many hotel rooms. "This is normal for me. I can walk into a room as well as the next girl, but why let everyone know I'm here unless that's the point?"

Now Clint does look up to smile at her. "I like to know you're here."

"Where's my welcome, then?" Natasha shrugs off her hoodie and it falls to the floor in a limp wet heap. She pulls her tank top, equally rain-soaked, over her head, and by the time that joins the hoodie on the floor, Clint is in front of her, hands warm on her chilly waist.

"Best assassin in the world and you never remember your umbrella," he says, kissing her neck.

Natasha shivers. "Maybe I wanted you to warm me up."


End file.
